Two Weddings, One Month
by x-WritingParadox-x
Summary: Kuki's and Wally's wedding is the same week as Nigel's and Rachel's! As major operatives for the organization, this can only mean chaos for the planners and the guests. What happens when Abby decides to be their wedding planner though? T for cursing and adult themes


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters(Unless, I decide to throw in some OC then I own that...). Mr.W and Cartoon Network have full ownership over KND. If I owned it, then why would I be living with my parents? *Nothing in this story is supposed to be taken as canon. That's why it's called FAN Fiction, so this is not real. You wouldn't believe how many people take Fan Fiction seriously...**

**Anyway, NO ONE has thought of this idea yet? - . - I can't believe it, honestly.**

**All in Nigel's POV unless otherwise stated**

**Music for this chapter: "Thunder" - Boys Like Girls (Play during the last paragraph please)**

* * *

_"Is that Mr. Panda's Mama?"_

_"No, son, that's his baby mama."_

_"Aw! Mr. Panda has babeee?"_

_"No, he ate it."_

_"That's sad."_

_"Mr. Panda doesn't think so. He says yum!"_

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon and it was pouring out. The main objective of the mission was...well, it was Abby's mission. "How could you even think about having your wedding in September?" she squealed, placing her hands on top of the table. The blond female shook her head. "I don't see what the big deal is. We can keep these weddings in order without no chaos. Right?" That blond female is my future wife, Rachel T. McKenzie. Abby blinked at her. "Tell me again how Abby got the job of being Supreme Leader after you?" Rachel blushed. "Sorry! I thought it was the right thing to do. After all, it did keep things in order without chaos..." "Right, no chaos. Kuki, what are you doing, girl?" The Asian shuffled her hair as she tried to keep her eyes focused on her nails. "Avoiding you two," she chuckled. Abby sighed, "Damn it, girl, we're supposed to be discussing this." Kuki Sanban brought the Rainbow Monkey file to her nails and began filing again.

The slender, African-American turned around towards where the counter lay. "Honey, do you hear these people?" There on the counter was Hoagie who was viewing a mechanics magazine. "Nope," he quickly stated. She let out a sigh and left the table. I stood by the entrance door witnessing all of these events unfold. Abby Gilligan took the magazine out of her husband's hands. "Hey, I was reading how to..." Don't ask me what he said because I have no idea. "Well, you could've helped me when it came to decorating the nursery. Gosh, you never help around here, not even when we're talking to our friends." All of our heads shot up. "Nursery?" Rachel asked. Abby smacked her forehead. "Girl, I'm not going to get pregnant for awhile. I was at my sister's house, okay?" "Oh," Rachel and I both said in unison. "Now, _he_ speaks," Abby commented, referring to me. "Hey, I'm keeping track of the time." I whinned, pointing to my wrist watch. "Keep track of time? All we need is time!" Kuki laughed, "Time? 'We don't need time we need a hero.' Maybe we can pull two weddings off." She giggled once more, remembering the time my grandfather took over the world. "Oh, remember the time Wally rescued me from stupid Sandy?" Oh, all we can do is remember.

"I don't," Rachel smirked as her eyes were glued to her phone. "Can't we just get back on topic?" Abby asked while leaning over the counter as she stood next to Hoagie. "What was the topic?" Kuki inquired as sat down the filer and opened up her laptop. "Chili dogs!" Hoagie yelled. Abby's fingers grasped the mechanics magazine and smacked her husband with it. "Hey, it's not my fault I see Wally and the others driving up the street!" Abby leaned further on the counter to catch a glimpse out of the window. I checked my watch, "About time they come here. They were supposed to be here at-" "Nigel, even I don't use military time," the beautiful blond stated. "Yeah, well, military time is better than regular time." "Whatever." Abby's Coca eyes narrowed towards me, "Are you sure you're not alien? Anyway, somebody help them in. Wally is such an idiot that he doesn't have a raincoat on." I couldn't help but laugh. Kuki jumped out of her seat, however. "Wallabee could catch a cold!" As she ran towards the door, I blocked her. You don't really want to know how Kuki can be when it came to the safety of...well, anyone. Nonetheless, she was overprotective of Wally when it came to small things. "Let me through!" "Do you remember last time, Three?" I interrogated. One day, Wally was outside when snowflakes had begun to fall. We were all cozy in the old Sector V tree house(like we are now),but Kuki had insisted going out and giving Wally a gigantic coat. She wound up tripping on the step outside of my parents home. (Okay, I still live with my parents. I just wanted to keep the tree house so they let me and Rachel stay in a room all to ourselves. Is that such a big deal? After all, it gives our friends a place to hang out. Of course, we have to get out of the way of present Sector V. That's why we have our own special room that's hidden from the rest of the place. No worries, though, I have an apartment downtown.) Kuki had her face flat on the bare concrete. We sent her to the hospital that day. It's sad, because I was actually not sick, and well enough to have a snow day!

Kuki had retaliated. "You win this time." The latch to the door above could be heard opening, and footsteps began pounding on the stairs. "We have pizza," Mushi called out in a tone that sounded very bored. "Oh, shut up you teenage drama queen," a thick Irish accent that can only belong to Fanny Fulbright. "Please, you're worse than my sister," she gave snotty, evil laugh. "Beatles, tell me again what type of pizza we got?" Mushi asked. She had a habit of calling him by his surname, for she began to hang out with Joey in her later elementary school years. By hang out I mean pick on him. "I don't know, Mushi! I think it was-" "Stupid mushrooms with green pepper and then some amazing pepperoni with sausage." Patton interrupted only to be punched in the chest by Fanny. "Eww!" Mushi squealed. Okay, their conversations began to get old quickly. "I demand that you all get down here right now!" my fiancé yelled. "To think we almost forgot about you people," Wally said as he finally stepped behind me. "Move it, hot pizza!" Someone tell me why it takes seven people to get two pizzas? Those seven people will be Wallabee Beatles, Mushi Sanban, Fanny Fulbright, Patton Drilovsky, Virgina Sims, Bartie Stork, and Arnoldo "Ace" Hernandez.

Mushi whinned, "I hope you know that I'm a vegetarian. By the way, you better have vegetarian food at your wedding." Wally had sat down the two boxes of pizza. "Yeah, yeah, squirt. It's not like we care about your vegetarian beliefs." "Wally!" Kuki was ready to tear off his head.

"Sorry, Mushi."

"You better be sorry, Mr. Beatles. I expect good food at the reception, too. Not no cheap food, oh, and please, no Bar-B-Que. Do you know how white-trash that is?"(1)

"You can count on Kuki to do the food. I promise that is won't be cheap."

Kuki looked furious. "Hey, in all the years that I watched _My Fair Wedding_ with David Tutera(2), I've witnessed that the man always -let me stress that- always picks out the food."

"Okay, then, the food might be cheap, Mushi."

"Beatles, I disown you as my future brother-in-law. After all, we all know that I only eat vegetarian-friendly, high-class food."

"Ha! You think we'll have high class food?" Wally said stuffing a slice of Papa John's Pizza in his mouth. "You wish, Sanban. You wish."

"Ugh! I have such a dysfunctional family."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the young teen, "Don't even think you come from a dysfunctional family, because you don't."

"Oh, did little Ms. Supreme Commander miss her brother? Oh, that's right, your brother's taking care of your alcoholic mom."

"Someone hold me back before I nearly kill this scrawny seventeen year old girl!" She balled up a fist.

I whispered to my fiancé, "Rach." and that simply gave her the signal not to let her anger out. She came running towards me at the door and she dove her head into my chest. I tugged her into tight hug. If only they knew what she's been through. To think that her leadership skills as the best espionage agent and as a Supreme Commander were a quality she withheld. It was hard telling that she was strong and brave when she was in the state of misery. I guess that was one of the qualities that I first fell in love with. Her ability to smile and keep everything in order even though she was ready to break down any second. Oh, if they only knew the Rachel T. McKenzie I knew. Well, they knew most of her life. Mushi obviously didn't care about anyone. It was her last year in high school and all she wanted to do is leave Philadelphia. "And you call me a drama queen?" Mushi nonchalantly stated as she picked away at the meat on the pizza. "You are a drama queen. A person who is obsessed with being vegetarian and accuses everyone else of her own problems," Virginia spoke, laughing as she bit into her pizza. She stuck out her pierced tongue. "Hey, don't blame me for the things I say. I can't control it," Virginia held up her hands in defense.

Kuki blinked up at her sister, ignoring the slice of pizza in her hands, "Why are you vegetarian, Mushi?" Ace waved his hands frantically in the air, "Ooh, it's because of a _guy_,right?" "Everything a girl does is because of a stupid guy," Fanny sighed. "It's not...Well, I got into the habit of being a vegetarian because of Sandy, and all. He doesn't eat anything from the sea." Mushi responded quite frenziedly as she starred at her plain cheese pizza. Her sister had a questioning look on her face. "Yes, I broke up with him!" Mushi shouted before she had the chance to ask. Kuki laughed, "How badly did you dump him?" "I don't know. Does it matter? Wait, you're supposed to pay attention to that stuff? One time, I broke up with a dude and the next week he committed suicide. Wait, does that make it my fault? Oh, well." Kuki shook her head, "ああ、あなたは男をダンプする方法について注意する必要があります。あなたは、彼らが反応するかもしれない方法を知っていることはない。彼らはあなたをストーキング始めることができる。" Mushi glared, "私はストーカーを望んでいない。私に悪夢、姉妹を与えることはしないでください。私は本当に私は彼らを残して後の男の子の世話をする私の責任ではないと思う。" (3) "Oh, Mushi! You should care for other's well being." Kuki exaggerated. "私は他の人を気にいいね！(4) Besides, I have myself to worry about, and I have to worry about the wedding having good food."

Bartie spoke, "By the way, you two love bird couples, when's the wedding?" Abby spoke in her melancholy tone, "Those idiots decided to place it in September." "Both?" Virginia and Bartie asked in unison. Abby shook her head. Kuki and Wally smiled, nervously. I gave a soft grin and my famous nervous chuckle as I slightly shrugged, trying not to disturb my poor fiancée. Rachel shifted her head on my chest to view everyone in the room, and she just gave a quiet, toothy grin towards Numbuhs 23 and 35. Mushi laughed, "You got to be kidding me?" Hoagie scratched at his -I guess you can call it a beard- somewhat growing beard. "When Abby and I had our wedding it was hard enough with the planning. Just add in the Kids Next Door and it's chaos." Bartie nodded in agreement. "That's why Virginia and I are not getting married until later." Mushi stood in the middle of the room in her drama-like pose, "So, what you're saying is we have two weddings in one month, and both of those weddings are of major Kids Next Door operatives?" "Looks like it, kid. Glad my wedding won't be KND overload," Ace smiled. Abby snickered, "But the guests will." Mushi didn't like the spotlight off of her. "So, who's the bridesmaid and the groomsmen? If it's more KND operatives then the whole wedding is doomed. After all, having two famous operatives standing at the alter exchanging vows is chaos enough, because there will definitely be a mix of foes and friends in the pews." "The kid has a point," I said looking down at Rachel. Of course, there'll be a dreaded family reunion at my wedding, and at Kuki's and Wally's-well,we have the Tolietnator to deal with there.

"So, the drama queen wins this argument." Mushi stated boldly. "It wasn't an argument to begin with," Patton said. "The actual _Kids_ Next Door is never really nosy when it comes to famous operatives weddings, because they simply don't know, or when they're in the pews- they simply don't pay attention at all the people that are there," Fanny said as a matter of fact. "Unless it's Numbuh 101, or Matt," I laughed at the millions of times he tried to get my autograph. It's sad that his cousin prompted his memories after his decommissioning. Now, Matt can't help it but follow the infamous around. Ace laughed as he adjusted his sunglasses, "He followed me in the street once -it was back when I was dating Lizzie. So, she was right next to me- and he kept on running behind us, asking for our autographs. At first, he noticed me, because he saw that I hung out with Hoagie. Then, he was all like, 'Is that Lizzie Devine? Oh, Numbuh 65.3 would love this-dang it, he's decommissioned. Oh, well, who wouldn't want her autograph?' Then, he started yelling at us, and a police man standing at the corner asked if we were having any trouble. 'Fan boy,' I said in my cool voice. Then, the police officer's eyes went wide, and he said, 'May I have your autograph? I need it to complete my collection.' Lizzie said, 'You really need a nose job.' Then, we ran away while he inspected his nose. It was so hilarious. Oh, that day just got weirder and weirder." There were a few laughs in the room while some just starred. Mushi tried to stifle her laughter, "Okay, we're not inviting Matt." Ace spoke up, "Yeah, then he tried to steal Lizzie away from me. What a jerk!" Wally leaned in towards Kuki, "Yeah, Ace, don't you wish you could date Kuki again? She'll be mine in _September_ officially." Ace laughed, "Hey, I had my chance at her back in eighth grade. Here's my philosophy: If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. However, I never got the chance at the other beauties in this room." "Pervert!" Fanny screamed as he smacked Ace against the leg making him spill most of his soda.

"September...Why that month?" Abby quietly asked while she continued to look out the window. "Wally and I first officially spoke in September after months of just seeing each other at the Cadet Training Academy at the Arctic Base." Patton raised his fist in honor that the Arctic Base was mentioned. Rachel spoke for me, "It was the month he came home." She looked longingly into my eyes. Of course, not everyone understood what my future wife meant, but for those who did, a smile swept across their face. "September is just another month, yes, but it's a month of two weddings," Abby murmured. "Hey, I could get David Tutera to be mine and Wally's wedding planner. Then, we'll have a smooth wedding ceremony, and we don't have to worry about anything. The KND isn't such a big deal when it comes to these weddings anyway," Kuki thought aloud. Rachel sighed, "David Tutera costs thousands of dollars, and it's not likely neither one of us can make it on the show." "Hold up," Abby held up her hand, while her other hand was placed on her forehead while she thought. The room was quiet, because we knew Abby had a plan to make both weddings go smoothly. "Budgets?" Abby asked as she grabbed out a notebook from a drawer. "Thirty-Two thousand," Kuki said as if the price was normal. "Abby ain't even going to ask," she said as she didn't even let the pen scribble the number down. Rachel laughed, "For an organized person, I don't even have a budget. I just want a nice wedding. I don't care if it's glamorous or not." Abby sat the pen and paper down and sunk to the ground, thinking.

Mushi paced around, furiously, until she spoke to Rachel. "You're a major KND operative and you don't even care if your wedding is memorable? Come on, my sister is having her wedding the same month, and the Numbuh Four and Numbuh Three wedding has been anticipated ever since the KND itself! You were a Supreme Commander and you, Uno, are the best there ever was. So, you must have a wedding to compete with my sister's. Ugh! Oh, and have vegetarian food, because I'm sure to be invited. If you don't, you'll meet your doom." "Mushi," Kuki said as she lowered her head. Abby shook her head, "I can't think while everyone's talking! Someone hand me a slice of pizza." Wally opened up a box, and handed her a slice along with a napkin. She graciously accepted it. Wally had the box of pepperoni and sausage in his hands and looked at Rachel and I standing in the doorway. It was then that I realized I have not eaten a single slice yet. Wally shook the box of pizza, asking if I was up to eat some. I took a couple of slices and offered Rachel some. She ate only one. As Abby tore away at her nearly cold pizza, we all waited for what seemed like forever. "Abby knows exactly how we are going about these two weddings," Abby said with her hat tipped down. Everyone raised their eyebrows. "We need every famous operative in on this mission. If every Adults Next Door can work together, then this can go according to plan. Let's make chaos meet it's match, baby. That is, a chaotic masterpiece. Kuki, Rachel...Abby's your David Tutera for the time being."

I can't recall how the rest of the night went. Thousands of yells of discouragement echoed across the room while thousands of screams supporting this idea, also, echoed. I honestly couldn't believe that Abby was going to be the wedding planner for my wedding. Well, at least I have little things to worry about. Rachel and I stood outside, waving goodbye to our friends as it continued to rain. "I don't know how to go about this, Nigel," Rachel said as she waved at Virgina and Bartie leaving in their car. "You think I do?" "Well, I'm glad your not planning the wedding. The whole venue will probably blow up with cheese or something ridiculous like that." I gave my nervous chuckle, "We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" She turned to me and her palm rested ontop of my bald head. She brushed away a few strokes of rain. "No." It began thundering, so we rushed inside. I didn't feel like driving all the way back to the apartment. As we lay in our bed, I thought of how this wedding will turn out. I know that Abby and Hoagie are two of my best friends, but their wedding didn't turn out all happy. Abby's a great leader, though. She took over Sector V after I left for my galactic days, and she even took over the entire organization after Rachel. It's hard to believe, too, because she always refused being leader after a certain incident. I just wondered why would she want to led two weddings? In the mist of my thoughts, a very old song came on the radio. I looked towards Rachel, for it was evident she was having difficulty sleeping. "Today has been a long day, but we'll remember it years from now," I whispered to her, but it seemed like my words morphed into the first lyric of the song. She looked at me and shook her head, "I can just hope that everything will turn out alright. Oh well, I have you here with me. You always seem to help me through." It's true. I can't live without Rachel. She always pointed out my faults, yes, but she was there for me. She's exactly who I'm meant to be with. Her voice spoke in a gentle whisper. It was so gentle that it seemed to come from her mind, or rather her heart. "I love you." Those three words can only echo through my mind as we plan the wedding, and it will forever be my soundtrack. She fell asleep in my arms, and I kissed her hair. This will be a long year.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**1) This is another reference to my own family when it comes to weddings. When my brother got married, he almost had his reception serving Bar-B-Que, but instead he had his wedding rehearsal serve Bar-B-Que. When my sister got married a year later, she served Bar-B-Que at her wedding rehearsal, too. This was also not meant to offend anyone by using the term "white-trash."**

**2) _My Fair Wedding _with David Tutera is a wedding TV show broadcasting on WE TV. It features American brides who have visions of their wedding, but their visions aren't all dandy. It's up to David Tutera to take these brides' crazy themes and incorporate it into a classy, stylish, unforgettable wedding. I constantly watch this show, and it's the best wedding show out there. So, if there are any mentioning of David Tutera, just Google him and see his work. He also designs wedding gowns based off of celebrities' dresses. Yeah, David Tutera is just amazing. So, is his TV show.**

**3)****Kuki's response - "Oh, you must be careful about how to dump the guy. You never know how they might react (or) not. They can start stalking you." **

**Mushi's comeback- "I don't want a stalker. Please don't give me nightmares, sister. I don't really think it's my responsibility to take care of boys after I leave them."**

**4) "Like I care about others!"**

**

* * *

****A/N: This only took me a few days to write and I feel accomplished, because I wrote it down just moments after I got the idea. The idea came to me while thinking of my own wedding and how two of my siblings put both of their weddings in September, but one was the year before. Nonetheless, my family complained to my sister (who had the second wedding in September) that it won't be memorable because it was exactly a year after our brother got married and it was in the same month. Then, I contemplated on all of the future stories that talk about a wedding. I've always wondered how a KND wedding would play out...especially Nigel's. So, I began storming up ideas on what would happen if Numbuhs 1 and 362's wedding clash with Numbuhs 3 and 4's? The reason I decided not to do Numbuhs 2 and 5 is because they're my favorite couple, and their wedding will be hard enough to describe. Seriously, Abby and Hoagie's wedding must've been a mess. Unless they had David Tutera as a wedding planner. Seriously, it will be like you're walking in Candy Lane at their wedding. I better have been invited to Numbuhs Two and Five's wedding! : O**

******My own complaints on this chapter: I didn't get everyone's personality right. Patton was too quiet, as with everyone else. Mushi kept on going from drama-queen to her six year old self. It was too short, in my opinion. It hardly showed how hilarious the rest of the fic is supposed to be. Nigel's Point of View isn't the best, but it fits at the same time. The timing was awful! Ace acts like a little kid(but that's how I picture his personality in the future. So, it's not really a complaint.) Nigel barely opens his mouth or take orders when he's supposed to be the leader of the gang. Virginia sounds like a brat with her comment, but I tried to make her that funny girl who's super nice when someone's going through a rough time. Abby wasn't really Abby. Where's Hoagie? I suck at fluff. I almost didn't include any fluff, but the ending I just had to write. So, excuse me for the terrible fluff. I avoid writing fluff, anyway. Also, this is going to be a comedy story, so why add fluff in the first chapter? Oh, well...I could go on and on about my OWN fic. If you have any constructive criticism please feel free to review. Speaking of reviewing...(read below)**

**I'm having trouble developing this story, because I want the readers to be happy. So, once you review, you'll have a chance to put your input on the following questions.**

***Who should Ace currently be dating...Henrietta or Lizzie?**

***Should I spell Wally's last name(and soon-to-be Kuki's!)B-e-a-t-l-e-s or B-e-e-t-l-e-s? I've heard strong arguments on each surname being the correct one. Which ever surname most of the people are comfortable with. I'll choose.**

***What characters should I add in FIRST? (I'm trying to decide who should be invited to the weddings. So, I need ONLY people from the show. I'm going to have nearly everyone in it in the end though. I just need to know who you want to come in first.)**

***What should Harvey's personality be like now? Should he have more problems with himself?**

***Should either Rachel or Kuki have themes?If so, what will the themes be?**

***What should their occupations be? I already have some for some characters. Fanny and Kuki both work for Rainbow Monkey Inc. but they aren't at the top of the corporation, just yet. Abby is an author for adventure novels. Henrietta owns her own candy shop and co-authors a few books with Abby. Wally just got out of a local college taking health courses and works as a male nurse, but he is anticipating on getting a better degree. He also wants to expand his knowledge in the medical field, so he wants to go back to school...this time at Harvard. Ace assembles planes for the United States government. I have ideas for Rachel's, Hoagie's, and Patton's job though. Rachel has to have a job that relates to her constantly checking her phone. I don't know what it could be. I would like it to be something that matches her personality as an organized, leader-like person. Hoagie has a job relating to the same field Ace works in, but I'm not sure. I don't want Ace and Hoagie to have the same position though. Patton works for some branch of the United States government. I was thinking of making him a customs agent for border control, because that's what my older brother does, and I have some knowledge of their work. As for everyone else, I'm clueless. Don't forget to give an insight on the minor characters, too. They need loving. After all, I do plan on putting most of the characters in this story at some point or another.**

***What should Fanny and Patton's relationship status be? No matter what, they'll end up together.**

***Any title suggestions for this fic, because I have tons, but I can't settle on one. Give me suggestions, and that'll inspire me for an awesome, unforgettable name.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
